The Tiger and Bunny
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: What happens when two old flames meet and see each other once again.


"Luna! Are you home!" Opening the door Luna say her friend from high school Riko Aida. "Huh, Riko what are you doing here? Its so late." Giggling awkwardly Luna knew her friend wanted to ask for a favor. "Ummm, Luna do you mind if you feed these boys? Were out of money and we have no where else to go and their really hungry! Look at them!" Looking behind Riko she saw the boys slumped on the floor lifeless. Sighing Luna opened her door and stepped aside for them to walk in, Riko's eye's sparkling with pure happiness.

In the kitchen Luna began cooking a variety of food, all her burners full of pots and pans. "I SMELL FOOD!" Looking at the door it banged open to reveal a tall, well built, red hair, man. Looking up to him Luna was amazed at how much he changed over the past year.

"Hey Kagami its rude to barge in without permission." "Its fine, what im concerned about is how did you two know where the rest of your teammates were?" "Oh i texted them the directions- wait so you can see Kuroko." Nodding her head Luna could sense the behemoth behind her watching her cook. "Luna was born very sensitive, meaning her senses are off the charts. Her mind is like a radar, always searching and always sensing." Riko said to the her players. Looking back at her Kagami finally realized just how small she was," Hey how tall are you?"

"Im 4'11." "Gehh, your tiny you know that." Turning around Luna glared up to him, "Yes im aware that i will be stuck in this small size of mine for the rest of my life." "GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riko said feeling Luna's rage come out of her. Her soft, gentle voice rang in his head. 'I've heard this voice before. But where? She does look familiar, where have i seen you.'

*After eating and doing the dishes they all departed not without thanking and introducing themselves properly to Luna. All left but one. Closing the door she turned around and bumped into someone's hard chest. Looking up she saw Kagami Taiga. "Have i seen you some where before?" "Yes. In America." With that single word everything came flooding back into Kagami's head.'Thats right after elementary school we would go back to her house to eat the food she made. I would frequently ask where her parents would be and she would always come up with an excuse. Then we started middle school, I finally found out that her parents had died when she was only 2 and then she moved to America to live with her grandparents but she wanted to live alone. In the middle of junior high she moved back to Japan.'

"Now do your remember me Kagami." Looking away Luna could feel his eyes on her. Dropping his bag Kagami fell to the floor sitting down. Feeling a grip on her hand she looked to see what he was doing until he pulled her into his embrace. 'K-Ka-Kagami!? What are you doing?" "I thought i was never going to see you again." Looking down at him Luna could feel him shaking, getting on her knees she patted his head. Putting his head on her collar bone breathing softly onto her pale porcelain skin. "Geez Hyuuga how do you forget your cellphone." Opening the door Riko and everybody saw the scene in front of them. "Oh so you and Kagami knew each other back in America huh." "Yes i didn't expect you to know him, but since he loves basketball he would join the team." Looking away Luna looked at Kagami to see him looking away.

Closing the door Luna turned around and hit Kagami's chest again. Wrapping his arms around her again he carried her to the couch, holding her close. Giving her kisses to her cheek, chin, nose, forehead, and lips. Luna struggled to make him stop, "Taiga, control yourself." She said through giggles and laughs. Pulling her in Kagami took in her scent, "You always smell so fruity." Blushing Luna buried her face in his chest clutching his shirt. "I miss you my tiger." "I miss you too my bunny."

**The end hope you guys like this short little love story. I've been watching Kuroko no Basuke so im rlly stuck on making stories with some characters haha hope you enjoy and i dont mind taking some requests but i will warn you in advance that it might be late or early haha so yup hope you enjoy ^.^**


End file.
